My Life as a Teenage Robot: Senior Year
by ASHtheMUSICALgirl13
Summary: Season 4 for My Life as a Teenage Robot. Cover Art by: retsof-noraa. Deviantart art/ The-Big-Day- 613149042 (Remove spaces for link)


**Summary: Season 4 for My Life as a Teenage Robot. Cover Art by: retsof-noraa. Deviantart art/ The-Big-Day- 613149042 (Remove spaces for link)**

A/N: "My Life as a Teenage Robot" is one of my favorite Nicktoons and outright cartoons of all time. Rob Renzetti is a great writer/show creator and between this and the original Powerpuff Girls he made my childhood awesome. After seeing a picture of Jenny, Brad, and Sheldon graduating Tremorton High School: "The Big Day" by: Restof-Noraa on deviantart .com (remove space), I was inspired to write the fourth and final Season of this great show that was never made. I've tried to keep the spirit of the show intact while trying to expand on the plot the way I think it would have happened if the show was never canceled. Rated T. Adventure/Romance *Owned by Nickelodeon and Viacom Respectfully*

" _5:00 and a call to go blading_

 _At the skate park down by the mall_

 _But my mom says I got to prevent some aliens_

 _From annihilating us all (HIYA! )_

 _With the strength of a million & 70 men_

 _I guess really shouldn't complain_

 _Still I wish I can go for a walk without_

 _Rusting in the rain_

 _It's enough to drain my braaaaiiiiiin_

 _So welcome to my life_

 _As a teenage robot_

 _Story of my life_

 _As a teenage robot_

 _A teenage robot life!"_

* * *

 _ **My Life as a Teenage Robot: Senior Year**_

 **Episode 1: Pilot (aka Changes)**

Scene 1: Tremorton USA. September 1st, 2077. First day of school for the new school year.

Jennifer "Jenny" Wakeman, also known as Global Defense Unit XJ9, is about to begin her Senior Year at Tremorton High. Although her friends, frenemies, and even arch nemesis have all changed, Jenny has remained the same. Sure there are microscopic signs of age even for the nearly immortal robot girl, however overall her design, minus a few hidden upgrades, has not changed since she first left her creator's home and went to high school three years ago.

"Have a good first day of your last year of school dear," sings Dr. Wakeman from her lab as Jenny is about to go out the front door of their peculiar designed high tech home. Rather than jetting away, Jenny walks to her school lost in thought.

And that is the problem. Jenny has not changed but everyone else, even her "mom" Dr. Nora Wakeman, have. Ditching the yellow lab coat for a pink one and her hair dyed to her youthful reddish light brown, Dr. Wakeman's style has not changed all that much, but her color scheme confuses her metal built daughter. Little Tuck Carbunkle next door is now almost as tall as his older brother Brad, whom has ditched the preppy look for the more casual jeans and t-shirt. Even the Crust Cousins seem to be nicer for some reason.

Still the teenaged android feels confident that one person besides her has not changed, Sheldon Lee. Jenny could never believe that a few weeks at some kind of Summer Camp could change the adorable geek that she did not just mentally refer to as adorable. Annoying would be more appropriate.

"Brad, Tuck, even Mom, are all different all of a sudden," notices the cyan and white chromed robot girl, "But there is no way good old Sheldon has changed. Not even a brainwashing government agency or being raised by Space Pirates could change him."

Jenny walks up to the High School. Some renovation work has clearly been done over the summer. The sign at the front of the building that once read "Tremorton High School" now reads "Charles F. Richter Memorial High School"

"Not the school too, jeez will nothing stay the same this year?" asks Jenny out loud.

"Nothing ever stays the same Jenny," answers a deep voice from behind the mechanical super heroine, "Everyone changes eventually, even me."

"Sh…Sh…Sheldon?" stutters Jenny confused as she stares at the mysterious young man in front of her who passes little resemblance to the nerdy boy who was in love with her. Sheldon has replaced his brown-maroon sweat jacket and baggy jeans with tighter fitting black jeans and a white and maroon striped polo shirt. His black hair is cut shorter and slicked back. His acne is mysteriously gone. And his goofy eyes are well hidden behind a pair of stylish black sunglasses.

"Yeah Jenny," answers the voice that no one would ever have believed belonged to Sheldon Lee, "It's me. How are you? How did your summer go back here in Tremorton?"

"Oh, same old saving the world same old, no big," replies the blushing robot, "But what about you. Wow Sheldon, you've changed. I don't believe it!"

"I haven't changed all that much," states the still modest young man, "Not really. I still like Captain Crush and all the other stuff I like. I just am trying to be less, well less annoying about it. My voice is my body reminding me it's time to grow up and take better care of myself. I actually like how I look now. I'm not trying to win any popularity contest, I just want to get this year over with to be honest. I promise not to get in your way again this year."

"Wait, Sheldon don't go," pleads Jenny uncharacteristically, "Yeah, you are…er…were annoying, but you mean well. Just stay how you are now, more relaxed and stuff, and I won't feel so uncomfortable around you. I mean not that I didn't like you before but you were too overwhelming and I'm glad you seem to be more cool…confident. But not a jerk. I like that."

"Okay, I'll see you after class Jenny," states Sheldon calmly as he walks into the building, "I meant what I said, I'll be your friend and I accept that you do not feel the same way I do. See you later." XJ9 walks in after him, fighting back strange feelings for a guy she has never paid that much attention to before this school year. Could she possibly like Sheldon Lee as more than a friend back? ...

* * *

Scene 2: School hallway. In front of Brad's locker. Slightly before lunch period for both Jenny and her best friend. They are talking about their first day of their last year of high school so far.

"Jenny it's our last year here can you believe it?" yells Brad excitedly, "We are almost adults! Just one last school year left. I'm going to enjoy wearing casual clothes now before I enlist into the military next year."

"Skyway Patrol too boring for you!" laughs Jenny, a bit forced as she is still uneasy about all these changes around her, especially Sheldon whom has not been stalking her like he used to. A part of her misses his creepier tendencies, or at least the extra attention he would give her.

And his cleaned up attitude and appearance has definitely gotten the former (?) geek romantic attention. Jealousy is something that Jenny has felt towards Sheldon before, but it was never this bad. At least Sheldon's "ex-girlfriend" dropped out of school at the end of last year when she got knocked up with Don Prima's baby.

"Earth to Jenny can you hear me!" yells Brad teasingly to get the robot girl's attention. It works causing XJ9 to jump in the air dramatically in surprise, "What?!"

"You were staring at Sheldon the entire time and tuning me out," states Brad bluntly, "I think you like him back. Want me the tell him or is it best you do it yourself?"

"Brad! He is just a friend," angrily yells Jenny at her red haired friend, "So what if he's less creepy and better looking, what do I care."

"Oh but Jenny you do care," teases Brad, "You care a lot don't you. You're jealous right now. You like him back. You two are in love…"

"No, we're not!" denies Jenny nervously, "And I'm not jealous!"

"Are too," Brad mocks.

"Are not!" angrily replies Jenny.

"Are too," Brad continues in his annoying tone of voice, "Are too! Are too! Are not!"

"Are too!" Jenny accidently responds, "I mean are not! I am not in love with Sheldon Lee!"

"Yes you are Jenny," Brad sobers up, "You do have romantic feelings towards him. Admit it, at least to yourself. Denial is not good for a person or robot."

"I…" Jenny is cut off from her pitiful defense by her mother and global danger. She "breathes" a sigh of relief as she answers her mother, via television monitor projecting outwards from the robot girl's chest area that shows the image of Dr. Wakeman in real-time.

"X Jay Nih-yun!" yells Dr. Wakeman frantically, "Hurry, fly to the Earth's exosphere! Vexus is leading a medium sized invasion force to take over the Earth! She is holding Queen Vega hostage which could lead to a universal war!"

"On my way Mom!" yells Jenny before she turns off the monitor and pushes the screen back into her chest, "Well, what do you know, duty calls. I got to go! If I'm late for gym tell the teacher I'm saving the world not skipping class to go to the mall, again."

"Will do!" laughs Brad as Jenny blasts off with the rocket boosters in her feet and wings she has just opened from a hidden compartment in her back as she flies off into space…

* * *

Scene 3: In the blackness of open space just above the green and blue planet Earth a robot and her younger counterpart are butting heads. An armada of gold plated rebel cluster starships are on standby waiting for their former Queen to give them the order to attack Earth. The former queen of cluster prime Vexus is ready to take back her planet and finally enslave Earth. She is confident not even XJ9 will be able to stop her this time.

"You will not get away with this," angrily mutters Queen Vega of Cluster Prime. She is strapped to an elaborate bomb built by the traitors of Cluster Prime.

"My ungrateful daughter, you have no choice in this matter," announces the Cleopatra looking Robot, "Jennifer will come to rescue you and that pathetic planet of carbon based life forms. Then she will be disintegrated by my new super weapon! I wanted her to be my right hand robot, but I think it is too late to try to sway her opinion. XJ9 will be destroyed and I will finally rule the universe!"

"You are no mother of mine," retorts the current Queen of Cluster Prime, "I banished you from our home planet when you hurt my best friend! She will stop you! Like she has done over a hundred times. You will fail Vexus and when you do I will have no ill feelings when I sign your execution warrant."

"Vega, you will do well to keep quiet or I will disintegrate you after XJ9!" yells the former Queen of Cluster Prime. The older robot woman's cruel laughter fills the empty vacuum of space.

* * *

Scene 4: Cutting through the relative peacefulness of space is Global Defense Unit XJ9. Zooming through the exosphere of Earth, Jenny finally reaches the Royal family of Cluster Prime. Her female best friend is being held hostage by one of her worst enemies.

"What are you up to now Vexus?" demands the teenaged robot girl angrily, "Still trying to take over the Earth. Do you really have nothing better to do than to bother your daughter and her friend? You are worse than my Mom and she is embarrassing!"

"I would hold your cheek Jennifer," snidely comments Vexus with a smirk, "One sudden movement and I can disintegrate you easily."

"Then why haven't you," cockily replies Jenny, "As you know, I will never join you! And neither will Vega!"

"Because Jennifer," states Vexus contemplatively, "While I do intend to disintegrate you, I do not intend to disintegrate the planet below us. Earth has some use for me. You will come willing with me or I will disintegrate Vega, a dear friend of yours. She does, after all, deny me as her mother."

"What makes you think I'd be stupid enough to believe that if I come willing with you that you won't also disintegrate Vega!" retorts Jenny. XJ9 quickly approaches her friend and releases Vega from the bondage. The two young robot women then begin to fight Vexus.

"Wow, you didn't think this through Vexus did you?" mocks Jenny as she blasts Vexus with her laser cannons. Vega also uses her own weapons to fight against her "mother".

* * *

Scene 5: While Jenny and Vega battle Vexus the Cluster rebel army is still on standby awaiting their dethroned queen's orders. All three robots show signs of wear and tear.

"I order all of you to stop them!" yells Vexus angrily into her communication device to the invasion force, "Blast them to pieces if you must! Now!"

Suddenly the pseudo-cluster army starts blasting their lasers at Vega and Jenny. The two fembots are not the least bit overwhelmed, both working in tandem acrobatics while blasting their enemy to pieces. In the commotion Vexus escapes, off to plot a future attack. Although she no longer has the army it has taken her a year to build up.

"She escaped, again," "sighs" Jenny dejectedly, "Bummer."

"It's alright Jenny," reassures the caring queen, "We stopped her latest plot. And you saved me so that's all that really matters. One day we will stop Vexus for good but until then I have to get back home. I'm sure everyone is worried about me since I disappeared at random."

"You're right Vega," agrees Jenny in better spirits, "I've fought worse than her. Like Armagedroid. We'll chill some other time. See-ya!"

"Bye Jenny!" yells Vega just as she teleports back to Cluster Prime. Jenny flies back to Earth not noticing the mysterious figure that had eavesdropped on her and Vega's conversation…

* * *

Scene 6: Returning to her home, Jenny is still lost in thought about the changes all around her. At least some things did not seem to change. But even this reassuring notion was not permanent. Even the things that do not seem to change do and when you least expect it. Still, Jenny is glad to be home after a long day. Her first day back at school and she had to leave early to save the world. She wonders if the rest of this school year will be this crazy. Her mother opens the door to their house to see her mechanical daughter scratched up but okay. Relief is visible on the old woman's face.

"X Jay Nih-yun I was so worried!" states Dr. Wakeman as she hugs her metal daughter tightly, "What took you so long to get home? You saved the Earth hours ago when you reported back to me but you only returned now?"

Both mother and daughter walk into the interesting house, closing the door behind them.

"Sorry Mom," answers Jenny absent mindedly, "I just have a lot on my mind and lost track of time."

"Like what dear?" asks Nora with concern.

"Well, everyone is changing around me, including you," replies the robot girl, "But I'm not and I feel like I'm being left behind."

"X Jay Nih-yun I upgrade you every few weeks," states Dr. Wakeman thoughtfully, "But I have not changed your outward design since the day you were activated. Well minus the exoskin, but that was temporary. I have been thinking it was time I did just that, with this being your last year of high school and all. So I did. All you need to do is come with me to the lab and in a few hours you will look, what do the young people call it, fly?"

"Thanks mom!" yells Jenny as she hugs her creator warmly.

* * *

Scene 7: A Few hours later Nora Wakeman is sleep deprived but Jenny finally has a new look. The short skirt and belly tank top are replaced with a t-shirt and shorts look. Also, the size of her chest area has increased, giving Jenny are more womanly appearance.

"I look perfect Mom, thank you!" happily announces Jenny.

"Well, I'm off to bed," tiredly mutters Nora, "Do not be late for school tomorrow. Good night."

"Night Mom!" exclaims Jenny cheerfully as she runs up to her room.

* * *

Scene 8: Tremorton High School. Second day of school. Brad and Jenny are catching up from where they left off yesterday again outside of Brad's hall locker. He comments about Jenny's new look and she continues to deny liking Sheldon as more than a friend.

"Brad for the last time I am NOT in love with Sheldon Lee!" yells Jenny angrily in denial of her true feelings, "And even if I was I've been such a jerk to him he could not possibly still like me like that!"

"Well, now's your chance," announces Brad mockingly, "Here he comes!"

"Hey Jenny," states Sheldon as calm as possible as he ignores Brad, "Nice look. It suits you."

"Thanks Sheldon, you like it?" asks Jenny nervously.

"Yeah, it looks good," comments the former (?) geek, "Not all change is bad Jenny. I'll see you later." He walks off to class.

"Man, Jenny you got it bad!" laughs Brad before he too walks off to class.

"Shut up Brad," mutters Jenny as she glares at her best male friend. She tries to hide a slight smile before jetting off to class.

*Fade to black and End Credits*


End file.
